Optical power regulators are used in fiber optic networks to regulate the optical power levels of various optical signals. Optical power levels in an optical network can vary widely due to component malfunctions, network faults, or variations in the gain of optical amplifiers. Photoreceivers may not function properly if optical power levels become too great. When the optical power fluctuates, the optical power regulator adjusts its attenuation such that the output optical power level remains at an appropriate level.